Is it possible for a princess to love a pirate?
by Nina luvs Iceland
Summary: Hey all here is another Hetalia love story. The pairing is Pirate!Sweden x Princess!OC. I don't own anything except for my OC Minnie. Please R&R no flame please
1. Meeting Berwald and a new love?

A young princess was playing in the courtyard with her maid/friend when she saw some of the guards walking up with her parents. "There you are Minnie," her mother said as she walked to the two young girls. "What is it Momma?" Minnie asked as her mother picked her up. "We are going to the docks while your father speaks with his council in town today," her mother said. "Yay," Minnie said as she smiled. Her mother smiled as well as she told Minnie's maid to go and do some work as she took her daughter to the carriage and she sat down with Minnie on her lap. Minnie smiled as she looked at her father who smiled at her and ruffled her hair. "Daddy," Minnie complained as she fixed her hair. Her father chuckled a little as he smiled. The driver made the carriage go into town. The first stop was the town's bar where the town council was meeting with Minnie's father. He kissed his wife goodbye and did the same with Minnie except he kissed her cheek and he got out and he walked into the bar. Minnie and her mother arrived at the docks less than fifteen minutes later and they were helped out by the driver and the mother took Minnie's hand and they walked to where the ships were arriving and getting ready to leave. Minnie smiled as she looked at the ships that were there when someone yelled out pirate and everyone around Minnie and her mother starting to run away nearly knocking her down. Her mother picked her up in time as she looked around and she saw the gang of pirates coming and she ran back to the carriage holding Minnie close to her when a pirate came up to them blocking their way and Minnie was getting scared as her mother held her close. "What do you want with us?" her mother asked. The pirate chuckled as Minnie whimpered. "Let us go and I will give you anything you want," her mother said as she kept Minnie close to her as she comforted her. "Well we have an offer then," the pirate said as he chuckled darkly as he looked at Minnie's mother as he smirked. Minnie looked at her mother as the pirate grabbed some of her mother's hair and he smelled it as he smirked. "Ye know we do need a wench for a little fooling around at night and I think ye might be the perfect one for that job," he said as he smirked a little more. Minnie's mother placed Minnie onto the ground and she smacked the pirate in his face making him chuckle and he grabbed her face and he growled. "Bad idea lassie for doing that to me," he said with a growl as he started to slide up a hand up her dress. Minnie's mother shoved him away and he fell down to the ground. "Minnie run now!" her mother said. "I don't want to leave you," Minnie said as she looked at her mother. "I'll be with you soon just go now!" her mother said as Minnie nodded and she ran off as the pirate got up and he growled as he looked at the mother and he grabbed his gun and aimed it at Minnie's mother. "That was a bad move," he said with a growl as Minnie saw the carriage and the driver as she heard a gunshot and she turned around as the driver ran to her. "Princess where is your mother?" he asked. "A big stinky old pirate came and tried to hurt her," Minnie said as the driver picked her up and he took her to the carriage and placed her in there and told her to stay in there as he ran to where he saw her come from as she nodded and she stayed in there as she waited. A few hours went by and Minnie's father came as the guards told him what had happened to her mother and he walked over to Minnie who was still crying and he picked her up and he held her close to him as he tried to calm her down. "It's going to be okay sweetie," he said as he looked at her and he frowned a little. "I miss her," Minnie cried. "I miss her too baby," he said as he held onto her. A few weeks later was the funeral for the queen and Minnie was crying as her father had her in his arms as they listened to the priest talk and the casket was lowered about two hours later and Minnie and her father were still at the grave. "Everything is going to be okay sweetie," her father said. Minnie sniffed as she nodded as he looked at him. Her father smiled as he picked her up and they walked to the carriage. Minnie made a vow to find the pirate that killed her mother no matter what happened.

Fifteen years went by and Princess Minnie who was now at the age of nineteen was with her maid/lady in waiting Sasha were in the castle giggling as they watched the guard look for them as they ran outside to the carriages. "Come on we have to hurry," Minnie said. "I know I'm coming," Sasha said as they got to the carriages and the driver aka Matthias who was Sasha's betrothed saw them. "Hey ladies," he greeted. "Hey Matthias," Sasha said as she kissed him. Minnie waved to him as he and Sasha pulled away. "Ready to go down to the docks girls?" he asked. Sasha and Minnie nodded as he grinned and he opened the door for them and the girls got in and he close the door as he got into the driver's seat and he clicked his tongue as the horses took off and they went to the docks. When they arrived Minnie and Sasha got out and walked to the area and looked at the ships and Matthias walked over to them so a repeat of what happened to Minnie's mother didn't happen. About three hours went by and Sasha yawned a little. "Minnie I think we need to get back to the castle before your father notices that you aren't doing your lessons," she said. "Good idea," Minnie said as she nodded. They all went back as a tall man ran up and he ran into Minnie causing them to fall down as the royal guards came up and the man grabbed Minnie and he pulled her behind some crates. Minnie looked at the guy as she gasped quietly as she covered her mouth. The man was a Swedish pirate and he looked kind of cute even if he was a pirate. The man looked up a few minutes later and he stood up and he offered Minnie his hand. Minnie took his hand and he helped her up as he looked down at her with a serious look which creeped Minnie out a little. "Are you okay?" he asked. "Yeah I am," she said with a nod of her head. "Good," he said. "May I have your name sir?" Minnie asked. The man looked at her. "My name is Berwald Oxenstierna. What's your name?" Berwald asked. "I'm Minnie Jones...the princess of the kingdom," Minnie said. Berwald was a little surprised to hear that she was the princess as two of the royal guards came up and saw them and they grabbed Berwald. "Your highness are you alright?" one asked. "Yeah," Minnie said with a small nod of her head. "Good and your father is looking for you," the guard said as Minnie paled a little. She was in for it when she got back. When she arrived back at the castle her father King Alfred Jones looked angry. Minnie sighed as she got out of the carriage as Sasha walked inside greeting the king as Matthias wished Minnie good luck as he drove off as Minnie looked at her father. "Hi Dad," she greeted. "Minnie why were you at the docks?" Alfred asked. "Look Dad I can explain," Minnie started as Alfred glared at her. "Minnie I told you dozens of time not to go there. Do you want to the same thing thing to happen to you like your mother?!" he snapped. "Nothing happened Dad. I'm still alive aren't I?" Minnie said. Alfred sighed as he saw the guards with Berwald. "What would've happened if that pirate hurt you? I can't risk losing like I did with your mother," Alfred said. Minnie sighed a little as she looked at her father. "Sorry dad. I'll listen to you," she said. "Good. Now go inside and get ready for dinner," Alfred said as he kissed Minnie's head. Minnie nodded as she smiled and she walked to her room. Alfred sighed a little. Maybe he had took it too far on shouting at her. Minnie got to her room and Sasha looked at her as she had a change of clothes for her. "So how did it go?" she asked. "The usual way Sasha," Minnie said as she walked behind the changing thing and she started to remove her dress. "I see," Sasha said as she helped Minnie. "You know I thought that pirate the guards arrested was kind of cute. What did you think about him?" she asked. Minnie thought about it as she blushed a little. "I think he is rather handsome and cute," Minnie said. Sasha saw her blush and she smirked. "Ooh falling for a pirate are we?" she teased. "No...okay maybe," Minnie said. Sasha was surprised, she was just teasing her. "I see," she said. Minnie nodded as she finished getting into her new dress and she came out. "What are you going to do? You can't tell your dad and you're engaged to a prince in England," Sasha said. "I know, but for some reason I feel like I can be more open with Berwald," Minnie said. Sasha smiled. She knew Minnie was in love with Berwald and she knew that their love was going to be forbidden. "One would wonder if it is possible for a princess like you to love a pirate like him?" she said. "Who knows Sasha?" Minnie said as she smiled. Sasha smiled as well.

Ooh this is going to be a fun story to type. A forbidden love type of thing. Well I hope you guys love this story and I will enjoy writing chapters for the story. I do not own Hetalia. Only Minnie aka Minnesota.


	2. Love confessions and a night of passion

A couple of weeks went by since Minnie had met Berwald and she was practicing the piano as her teacher Roderich Edelstein watched her. She sighed out of boredom as she finished up her lesson and she heard Roderich dismissing her for the day and she made no fuss on leaving as she walked out of the music room as she smiled. Her mind then went to Berwald and she blushed a little. She was definitely in love with the pirate, but there was a small problem with that. She was a princess and he was a pirate and there was also the fact that Minnie's hand was promised to Arthur Kirkland the prince in England. She sighed as she walked into her room and she saw Sasha in there reading a book and she had an idea. "Hey Sasha you said that the maids in the castle have talking about Berwald right?" she asked. "Yeah," Sasha said. "Do you happen to know where he's locked up?" Minnie asked. "Yep," Sasha said with a nod of her head. "Great," Minnie said. "Although I am curious on why you are asking me that," Sasha said. "Well I might've fallen for Berwald," Minnie said as she looked down at the ground as she blushed a little. "Hah I knew it. Matthias owes me a little fun tonight," Sasha said with a snicker. "Sasha," Minnie said. "I know not helping," Sasha said as she smiled. "Ya think?" Minnie asked. Sasha nodded as she smiled a little. "Come on I better show where they're keeping him," she said. Minnie nodded as the two girls went to the dungeons. They arrived there a few minutes later and the guards let them pass with no trouble mainly due to Minnie being the princess. They arrived at Berwald's cell a few minutes later and he looked at the visitors but he paid more attention to Minnie as Sasha smiled slightly. "Well I'm gonna go and see Matthias and I'll come back in a hour or two," she said as she walked off. Minnie and Berwald watched Sasha walking off as they looked at each other and Minnie blushed a little as she smiled at him. "You're that girl I ran into the other day," he said as he walked to the cell door and stopped there since he couldn't any further than that as he looked at her. "Yes I am," Minnie said with a nod of her head as she smiled a little. "I see," Berwald said as he continued to look at her and Minnie got a little intimated by his stare, but she wasn't getting scared of him. The guards had told her that Berwald was the toughest pirate out there on the sea, but from what she was seeing he looked like nothing more than a big teddy bear that needed loving and she was going to do that and she was going to do that even if their love was forbidden. Berwald continued to stare at Minnie and she was starting to get a little annoyed by that fact. "So I heard that you are one of the most wanted pirates," she said trying to start a conversation with Berwald. "You heard correct Princess," he said with a nod of his head. "Okay there is no need to call me Princess, your highness, your majesty, or anything formal. You can call me Minnie," Minnie said. "Okay then Minnie," Berwald said with a nod of his head. Minnie smiled a little as she pushed back some of her hair as she looked into his eyes and she blushed a little. A small pink tint came onto Berwald's face as he looked into Minnie's eyes as well. "So how old are you?" he asked her. "I'm nineteen years old," Minnie answered as she looked at him with a smile. "I see. You're only two years younger than me," Berwald said. "I see," Minnie said as she blinked her eyes a little and she smiled. Berwald nodded as he looked at her. He smiled a little as he heard some footsteps and Minnie stood up as she saw the guards walk up. They paid no mind to them as they continued to walk on and Minnie looked at them walking as she looked at Berwald once more. He looked back at her and he motioned for her to come closer to him. Minnie walked over to him and stopped when she got to the bars of the cell. Berwald looked at her as he smiled a little at her. Minnie smiled as well as she felt him pushed back her bangs as he looked into her brown eyes. Minnie looked back into his blue eyes as she blinked a little as she smiled. Berwald smiled as well as he pulled her close to him, well as best as he could due to the bars separating them. Minnie then took out a key and she opened the cell. "Where did you get that key?" Berwald asked a little surprised. "I found it lying around and I decided to keep it," Minnie said as she walked into the cell. "I see," Berwald said as he watched her walk in and he looked at her once she stopped walking. Minnie looked back at him and she smiled a little. Berwald smiled as well as he pulled her closer to him without difficulties this time and Minnie blushed a little. Berwald looked into her eyes. "I have something to tell you," he said. "What is it?" Minnie asked. Berwald looked around for any guards and he looked back at Minnie. "I love you Minnie and I've been in love with you since I first met you a couple of weeks ago," he said. Minnie blushed hard as she looked down and she smiled a little as she looked back up at Berwald. "I love you too Berwald," she said. He smiled as he picked her up gently off of the ground and he kissed her. Minnie was a little surprised by the kiss, but she relaxed and returned the kiss as she closed her eyes. After a few moments went by Berwald pulled away and he looked into Minnie's eyes after she opened them. He pushed back some of her hair and he smiled at her. Minnie smiled back at him as she felt Berwald laying her down on the ground and she looked at him. Berwald looked down at her. "What are you planning on doing to me?" she asked. "I plan on making love to you. If that is okay with you," Berwald said. Minnie blushed a little as she nodded. "It's okay with me," she said. Berwald smiled and he kissed her getting ready for a good time.

And so ends another chapter. So Berwald and Minnie confessed their love to each other, but what will happen next? You will all find out in the next chapter. I don't own Hetalia. I wished I did, but sadly I don't.


End file.
